Beginnings
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: After Di Feitian was defeated, peace reigned over the 5 Regions once again. Finally, they could all have their happy endings. ONE-SHOT.


**Beginnings**

.

.

.

At last, Di Feitian had been defeated. Peace once again reigned over the 5 Regions.

After the group reunited with Fuyao and Wuji, and Zong Yue healed their wounds, they all had to listen to a whole round of Xiao Qi telling them how he bravely defeated all those soldiers and how things almost got out of control, but thanks to - according to him - his amazing Kung Fu skills, he managed to escape what would have been the death of him and cut the ropes of the bridge so the other men couldn't follow his friends to the top of the mountain. None of them believed most of the Kung Fu moves he claimed to have performed, but they all had to agree that he was indeed the Hero of the day, and they were just really relieved to see him safe and sound.

.

.

.

Because the pillars that held the demon's energy were destroyed and the threat was gone for good, without the need of sacrificing the female demon, the elders in the Firmament decided it was time they abdicated their position. It was already time for the new generation to take over the responsibility to maintain the world's peace.

.

Tai Yan was assigned to be the new Master of the Firmament, and was given the responsibility to train new skilled students to help protect the World and make sure no harm ever came to the 5 Regions again. She couldn't help finding her new position quite of her liking, she was finally able to have full control of her life, no longer needing to obey Fei Yan's every command. Even more, she loved being able to order everyone around!

When she was taking a look at her old things to see what befit a Master of the Firmament and what should be thrown away, she found a small old tissue. Somehow it triggered some old memories in her head, and she quickly took it in her hands to take a closer look at the words stitched in it.

 _Lian'er_

.

.

.

Zhan Beiye and Zhuzhu were ready to ride back to Tiansha; they had affairs in the kingdom that wouldn't be solved by themselves, and they had already repaid their debt with their friends.

After making Fuyao and Wuji promise they'd wait for her to get married first before they spread the news of their own engagement, Zhuzhu bade her friends goodbye, hugging them tightly.

''You take very good care of these two, they have a bad tendency of getting in trouble!'' she asked Zong Yue with a straight face, raising one finger before his face ''I'm trusting you to make sure they live well from now on!''

Zong Yue rolled his eyes.

''I'm not their father, and I've already saved their asses enough times'' he retorted.

''Please travel home safely, Zhuzhu, and don't worry about us!'' Fuyao reassured her ''Doctor has already taken very good care of our health, we'll be fine for sure!''

Yalan Zhu nodded in agreement and hugged her friend one last time.

''We'll start the preparations for our wedding as soon as we get back to Tiansha, and you'll be the very first to receive an invitation!'' she promised her, bowing lightly to Wuji before rushing back to Zhan Beiye's side.

''Are you sure you'll be fine traveling just the two of you?'' Wuji inquired, worried ''it's a long way back to Tiansha, please let me ask Tai Yan to send some men to escort the two of you back safely''

But Zhan Beiye shook his head.

''Please don't trouble yourself, Crown Prince. Zhuzhu and I have been through many things together already, we'll manage this just fine'' he reassured him ''please focus only on feeling well soon, the two of you'' he glanced at them with a warm smile ''During this journey we've made our bonds strong, I look forward to meeting you two again soon''

Wuji and Fuyao looked at each other with a wide smile and then nodded at him.

''I thought you were going with Yalan Zhu'' Zong Yue commented to Xiao Qi as the four of them watched the king of Tiansha and his Queen-to-be depart.

The boy chocked with the food he was eating and cleared his throat.

''I have no idea what you're talking about!'' he defended himself.

Fuyao laughed at him and hit him on the shoulder lightly.

''Xiao Qi is waiting to ascend to a very high position in Xuanji, he wouldn't give it up that easily, not even for Zhuzhu!'' she provoked him, and he just turned to the side, his face turning violently red.

''We should depart too'' Wuji said after they could no longer see their two friends in the horizon ''We still need to make it back to the Imperial City''

''You're right'' Fuyao agreed ''Tianquan needs its Emperor back, I've already taken him away from it for too long'' she said, intertwining their fingers as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his arm.

''You always come first'' he told her, gently kissing her forehead.

Zong Yue cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him.

''So I believe now it's time we take different paths''

Fuyao's eyebrows rose and she widened her eyes.

''You're not coming with us?'' she asked.

The doctor shook his head. Wuji said nothing, he knew where his friend was headed.

''I have someone waiting for me, and I shouldn't keep her waiting anymore''

.

Shortly after that, Yalan Zhu and Zhan Beiye got married. It wasn't an extravagant ceremony, it was small and cozy, meant to reunite their dear ones so they could share together this special moment with them, no need for politics during that day. They liked it much better this way.

There was music, food, dance and firework during the whole night, and they made it a day of celebration for the entire Tiansha. Zhuzhu and Zhan Beiye played songs and sang together among their people and celebrated their wedding with them, sharing all the food and the happiness with each and every citizen there.

Zhan Beiye's mother couldn't feel prouder, it was with great happiness that she watched her only son and his new daughter-in-law enjoy their first of many, many days of pure happiness. She looked up at the sky and silently prayed to his father, knowing that he too was proud of the man his son had become.

.

.

.

One day, when Tai Yan was in a small town enjoying a sunny afternoon, she bumped into a woman that looked just too familiar to her, and she felt urged to speak to her, feeling somehow very calm in her presence.

''So, you're a wanderer?'' she asked the woman.

''I am. I belong nowhere and everywhere at the same time''

''Why don't you try settling down?''

''I'm looking for someone'' Xuanyuan Xiao replied with a warm smile ''you actually look quite a lot like her''

Tai Yan smiled at herself, shy.

''Who is it?''

The woman sighed.

''My daughter, Lian'er''

Tai Yan's heart skipped a beat.

.

It wasn't hard for the two women to put the pieces together and realize their connection.

Oh, how happy Xuanyuan Xiao felt to finally be reunited with her daughter. She'd been looking for Lian'er for so long that she didn't know how to live in any other way, she just wanted to spend the rest of her life with her daughter.

''Come live with me at the Ancient Firmament, mother!'' Tai Yan begged ''We will spend every day together and we will be happy!''

Yes.

Yes, they would.

.

.

.

''I know I said I wanted a high position but… isn't this like, too much responsibility?'' Xiao Qi asked, uneasily looking at Fuyao, his eyes full of distress.

''Don't worry too much'' she tried to reassure him ''You'll do fine! Besides, you're the only one I can trust with his!''

Having made up her mind to stay with Wuji in Tianquan, Fuyao tried her best to settle things in Xuanji. She had nominated people to be in charge of the kingdom, whose power would be exactly the same and who would have to do their best to make Xuanji prosper and the citizens lead happy lives. Xiao Qi would be the only one on top of these people, second only to Fuyao herself, and would be in charge of making sure they always sought the best for her people and never abused their power.

''Besides'' she continued ''Yuan Bao will stay here with you, he'll let us know whenever something too difficult happens so we can aid you, you won't ever be only on your own, don't worry'' she smiled at him and poked his forehead.

Xiao Qi thought for a moment and then nodded. Yuan Bao climbing on his shoulder to show support.

''Sister Fuyao! I definitely won't disappoint you!''

.

.

.

She was waiting for him, as he had known she would be.

When Zong Yue finally arrived back at the village they had settled down, Qi Yun rushed to him, running and smiling widely in the direction of his horse.

''You're back!'' she exclaimed.

''Of course, did you have any doubts I would return?'' he raised an eyebrow, trying his best to hide the smile that was starting to be formed in the corner of his mouth.

She shook her head a few times.

''Brother Yue said he would be back, he would never break a promise!'' she said, her smile so bright that it made everything around them seem more lively and happy.

''I trust you haven't gotten in trouble while I was away then'' he walked inside their house and looked around, inwardly feeling happy with the small house that she had turned into a real home while he was away. He thought to himself that it was surely a place he could imagine himself spending the rest of his life at.

''I've been helping out the villagers, they've been good to me! It's good to finally be able to help and serve the others like this'' she pulled a chair and sat next to him ''I'll make your favorite dish for you today! Just wait right here and don't move! I'll be right back!'' she started to run to the kitchen, but suddenly stopped and looked back at him, a wide, warm smile appearing on her face ''Oh, and welcome back home, brother Yue!''

''Yes'' he said to himself once she disappeared in the kitchen ''I'm home''

.

.

.

''Do you like it in here, girl?'' Wuji asked her, watching her soft expressions and her eyes closed while she enjoyed the warm breeze on her face.

''It's perfect'' she replied, giving him one of her best smiles.

After all the political matters had been solved and Xuanji was in good hands, Fuyao went back to Tianquan, where Wuji made her his Empress. They had made it their goal to visit each corner of the 5 regions. They were going to visit every land, every town, every kingdom, every single place that existed in every known map and perhaps even a few more, and they would make sure peace and happiness prevailed in each and every place. Of course, that wasn't an easy task, problems emerged all the time everywhere, but they were Zhangsun Wuji and Fuyao, they had challenged fate and survived. Nothing was impossible for them as long as they were together. And they would make sure they would be, forever and always, together.

''This is my first time visiting a place like this'' she commented ''I quite enjoy the view from here''

''Me too'' he giggled, and it took her a while to understand the second meaning he meant. She pushed him lightly on the shoulder. ''There are many other places like this for us to visit''

She rested her head on his chest and his arms gently embraced her.

''Let's just stay here a little longer'' she asked, closing her eyes and enjoying that moment of peace and utter happiness.

He kissed her forehead lovingly.

''Of course. We have all the time in the world''

.

.

.

* * *

Legend of Fuyao was one of the best dramas I've watched (I STILL HAVE HOPES I WILL FIND A WUJI FOR ME S2) and because it has so many episodes I felt super attached to them, it was hard letting go after I watched the last episode ;-;

ESPECIALLY because the ending left so many blank spaces, so we couldn't be sure exactly what happened to the characters... Then I thought to myself: IMMA WRITE THE ENDING THEN!

Then ta-daaaa I came up with this xD

I wasn't going to share this because I just wrote it today for myself and I'm not sure other people will like it... But well, if it makes at least one person smile imagining this ending I came up with, then everything was worth it S2

Big hugs, guys!

.

Blackfan Diamond


End file.
